Exodus Boards
NewGen90stheme2.png|TCA's version of the New Gen 90s theme. New Generation 90's - Home 1283018898109.png|Joe's version of the New Gen 90s theme with several others he made The Exodus Boards are the boards which were created for the purpose of leaving Gen 90s for one reason or another and posting in a habitat that is more controllable and user-friendly. New Gen 90s Full Article: The War Against New Gen 90s History New Gen 90s was the first of these attempted boards. It was created by Joe at the end of 2008 and was in response to the massive trolling and spamming which had been going on at the time. New Gen 90s was the first and, so far, most successful Exodus board, having enjoyed a reign of almost three months. The prospect lured back former member Nibbler, and it became an instant hit. However, Joe's administration was too lenient (besides using a profanity filter to turn utterances of the some forgotten curse word into "Cabbage", changing racial slurs into "You Racist Bastard", and other similar examples, along with some of the moderators editing posts into insults directed at the person who posted them). He was the main administrator, but he allowed three Junior Administrators. The three Junior Administrators were TCA, AAF, and Shado. AAF secretly caused the board's downfall when, under the moniker of User X, he completely deleted the board, reducing it to one single forum and destroying, in the process, every single topic and post. New Gen 90s is still online and can be accessed at any time, but it is forever deserted. Joe and some other users still go there though. Topics and Community The community of New Gen 90s consisted of people from Gen 90s as well as returning former member Nibbler. The topics were much freer, and there were many forums dedicated to different kinds of topics. There were the music forum, TCA's language forum, the General Forum, etc. The board design and banner were created by TCA in Photoshop, along with a few basic designs that Joe created. Reaction Joe was furious once New Gen 90s was "deleted", and TCA grew wary of having such an unregulated administration, which was obviously not a good idea. This wariness became Novigrad. Novigrad History Novigrad was created by TCA as a second attempt to have a more freed-up board, but it never successfully took off. The board was created in March/April of 2010. Users registered, but nobody posted, a nd the entire place remains deserted. The idea was in the right set of mind, but the execution put people off as the theme of this forum was Soviet Russia. "Newbies" were Serfs, and regular members were "Vassals". All of the subcategories were named after a Russian city. While at first showing promise and accepting the confirmation of everyone, it ended up a complete failure not two days later. TCA had promised to make Novigrad a place in which everything was under complete control, and where he would not be lenient on people like Joe was with New Gen 90s. This grip was far too tight, however, and in Soviet manner, the board became a dictatorship under TCA. He allowed no Junior Administrators and only two moderators ("Secret Police"). This caused instant criticism from BlissfulOcean. Novigrad died before it left the ground. Reaction Novigrad can be seen as being the total opposite of New Gen 90s, ideologically. Whereas New Gen 90s was more of a free place with little moderation, Novigrad was a tightly-controlled place with instant moderation on everything. See Also *Joe *TCA *Timeline External Links #Novigrad: http://z7.invisionfree.com/Novigrad/ #New Gen 90s: http://newgeneration90s.proboards.com Category:Boards